Samples
Log Title: Samples Characters: Backblast, Delusion, Dust Devil, Warlord Location: Retoris Date: November 17, 2018 TP: The Fallen TP Summary: Delusion visits Retoris in search of pieces of The Fallen's body, no matter how small they might be. Category:2018 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 19:37:13 on Saturday, 17 November 2018.' Delusion flies into the area in jet mode, but transforms and slows, landing well back from the wall and walking up towards it. Backblast steps out of the rubble, his huge cannon held lazily over one shoulder. "Evenin' Delusion." Delusion lifts a hand in greeting. "Well met, Backblast." She looks about, noting the stains and debris littering the area. Backblast looks around "Oh aye, we had a visit from the Fallen." The sniper says, adjusting her his alloygator. "Bastard came for the matrix, and Elita's party trick. Didn't get either... came close though." He pats his rifle. Delusion nods. "It's why I'm here. I'm hoping to learn something. Maybe more than one thing." She walks right over to where The Fallen had been standing when he'd been shot. "Definitely different from normal dried energon." She crouches for a closer look. Dust Devil had decided to check and see how Elita was doing and ended up taking the roundabout path. He comes across two of his favorite people and decides to take a very look and listen. A smile is on his face. Backblast nods "It's evil stuff, be careful with it. Don't try to re-activate it." He warns, moving over to crouch down. "A very diluted form of it nearly killed Dust Devil." Delusion takes out a box and a pair of tweezers from subspace. "Here we are," she says softly. "It's not his energon I'm after." She pulls some tiny fragments from amid the stains and places them in the box. Dust Devil grins a bit more, "Good thing you were there to save me...and she's here for the metal alloy he's made up of. It's unique apparently. Jerk was also down threatening Vector Sigma as well if you haven't heard about that yet Backblast." Backblast lets out a soft rumble. "I tried to design a shell specifically for him. It hurt 'im but it didn't properly rip into the bugger." He opens his magazine and pulls out one of the transparent-cased, glowing shells. "Engex waste, the really putrid stuff left after several first-stage distillations, mixed with a bit of the stuff we used to cure Dust Devil and a couple other secret ingredients. Did good, but..." Backblast smiles to Dust Devil. "I don't save good people. I just hurt bad people... saving folks is your job." ''' '''Says Dr. House. Delusion nods. "He's tough, for certain." She continues to pick out bits of metal. "Unfortunately, records from the first age are abysmal. I'm not sure how much any of them actually recorded anything, and the ensuring periods of war have done them no favors. If we're to learn more, direct experimentation and analysis is practically a necessity." Dust Devil moves closer, "Guess it was good that I'm not good people?" He laughs and ances at the fleck that delusion picked up before looking at Backblast, "Stuff is called Rancorite apparently. I was going to check the records to find out more about the stuff and whatever family feud this sounds like it is." Backblast looks thoughtful "Rancorite, eh?" He looks thoughtful. "If it's named there's a metallurgy report somewhere about it. If I can get that I know what I can use to eat into it." Delusion gets all she can find from that area and moves, studying the ground to see if there's more spilled elsewhere. "According to my source, it reacts to emotions. The fires that surround The Fallen would therefore be fueled by his own anger." She glances at the collection of tiny shards in the box that she's gathered so far. "It would be interesting to see if these remain tied to his state, or will react to anyone who touches them." Dust Devil grins now. "So....I should run up to him the next time I see him and give him a hug?" He chuckles a little. Backblast looks thoughtful "I'll share my research with you if you do the same. Only... you let me get the kill if I'm around, yeh?" Delusion finds a different dried energon stain and crouches next to it. She picks out a tiny piece of metal from that one. "Hmm. Tearing instead of compression. A blade?" She looks up at Backblast to confirm her guess before adding the shard to her collection. It seems that there's fewer of them in this area, but she carefully pries what she can find free with the tweezers. "I don't know if the question is kill or contain. Certainly those sources who knew our target best seem pessimistic about the matter." Backblast nods "Yeah I got close." He agrees with a chuckle, indicating his energon khukri. "I should really think about some servos for my arms." Warlord comes into the area, shaking his turret a bit. "So what did you do today Warlord? I told Autobots where Babies came from." Dust Devil looks at Backblast and is still grinning, "Spike is gonna kill me later. Either way, It seems that concussive and physical attacks work best so far with the fallen. You really got his attention that one time." Delusion keeps at her work. "So, care to fill me in on what he was after?" Backblast gives Warlord a cheerful wave, laughing at Dust Devil. "Yeah but that's because we got these, that anti-toxin really helped too." He looks to Delusion "Elita One's time-stopper and the Matrix of Leadership." Broadband 55.5 Suicide Jockey FM ARSEHOLE DJ Backblast says, "Here's some music. I don't really have much more to say other than... humans. Gotta love 'em. Here's The Hu. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v4xZUr0BEfE" Dust Devil says, "Glad I brought up usin it. Scales thought I was crazy. I noticed he also doens't like to be blinded. He doesn't have any special defences fer it." Backblast sends a radio transmission. Backblast smirks to himself as he troll soundwave over the radio. Sort-of-trolls, at least. Delusion nods. "It's good to know. I don't suppose anybody had an opportunity to test whether an electrical charge would be effective?" Backblast looks thoughtful "He really didn't like that one bit." Backblast agrees. At the question, he shakes his head "Don't have much in the way of electrical attacks myself. I stick to ballistic..." Warlord simply listens to everyone. He moves slowly as if afraid saying the wrong thing may start up one of those conversations again "So um." he moves closer. "Why the get together?" Dust Devil smirks at Warlord. "Fate of the Universe restin on a bunch of unlikely heros workin together to overcome all odds. What about you?" He shakes his head, "Some of the attacks I saw didn't hit. Which might be luck or somethin interferin." Warlord raises a spider leg in what might be a thumbs up "Savin' the galaxy one day at a time my brohter. What are we working on this time?" Backblast nods a little, motioning to the still-lingering spills from where the Fallen was injured. "Attempting to find new ways to bring down that Unicronite piece of dren." Delusion finishes scouring the area she's working on and tucks the tweezers away, then closes the box. "The Fallen seeks to resurrect Solus Prime. A fool's errand, but he might do great damage in his attempts. He is attempting to gather items of power to assist him." She nods to Warlord. Backblast frowns "Why would he want to do that? Wasn't Solus big into music?" Dust Devil shakes his head. "And it sounds like he himself was at least part cause fer her demise. I'm not sure about the music but I thought she was the one who made stuff." Delusion nods. "There are those in Valvolux who hold her in high esteem for that reason. Apparently, she and Megatronus were close once, but he injured her in some way. As the injury could not be repaired, she choose to spend what life she had left to create the Well of Allsparks. At least, that's the legend." Backblast looks a little thoughtful. "Well, we could beat him to it and gain an ally..." he smirks. "Hm. I dunno..." Delusion shakes her head. "Her energy was bound into the Well," she says to Backblast. "I would hesitate to recommend returning it to her body, given where it has gone since then." She tucks the little box away. "I need to get this back for study." Warlord nods "Yeah. I gotta study more about this Cybertronian god thing. Was always an athiest m'self." Dust Devil says, "It sounds like she was somethin else....but also that she would not approve of him getting her out either. So...guess it's up to us to try and keep him from being able to even try." Delusion favors Warlord with a slight smile. "When I get a chance to slow down, perhaps we could chat about it then. In the meantime, there is much to do." She nods to Dust Devil and Backblast. "See you around." Log session ending at 22:08:07 on Saturday, 17 November 2018.